Lysandre (Adventures)
Lysandre is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the leader of Team Flare. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. Personality Lysandre is a respected man, who works with his scientists on making new devices, like the Holo Caster. However, he can be quite intimidating when he sets his mind on something. Lysandre prefers things of beauty, and wants to preserve the world's beauty, even if it means achieving goals by force. This is due to his despair, as no matter how many achievements he did for Kalos, there were no satisfying results. It is why he thought there were the chosen ones, the people worth taking, and those that were not; the latter being the ones he believed should be eradicated. Biography Lysandre funded the people of Kalos to provide them a better future. However, seeing how no matter how much he gave, there were always more and more homeless people and wounded ones. This caused a certain despair in Lysandre, who started to believe there were the ones that were worthy saving and those that weren't, to preserve the beauty of Kalos.X&Y046: Epilogue Lysandre also recognized a talent within Xerosic and let him join Team Flare. Lysandre also showed that his Inkay should be turned around to evolve into a Malamar, as one should turn their thinking upside down. Lysandre also claimed some things Xerosic understood might be wrong; he showed some homeless people, stating no matter how much one gives, there would be always someone that loses their home. Xerosic still doubted such ethics, but Lysandre claimed they weren't giving equally, but taking equally. Xerosic understood as one shouldn't apply the same ethics to people worth and people not worth saving, to restore Kalos.X&Y040: Chesnaught Protects X & Y arc Lysandre visited Vaniville Town, as Team Flare executed their plan to take the Key Stone from X.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Lysandre, along with Professor Sycamore, were watching the video of the two legendary Pokémon attacking each other in Vaniville Town. Professor Sycamore was amazed by Lysandre, since they wouldn't have been able to watch the video without the Holo Caster Lysandre invented.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping Lysandre noticed Xerneas revived the plants it stood on, while Yveltal drained the life off the plants. Lysandre wished for a better world, without this fighting, then bid farewell to Professor Sycamore and went away.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't After the group arrived to Professor Sycamore's lab, Sycamore sent Trevor, Shauna, Y and Tierno to get Trevor's Holo Caster fixed by Lysandre, who invented the Holo Caster. After arriving, Lysandre met the children at a café. Trevor felt nervous, as if there is an odd feeling behind this man. Trevor looked at his photos and noticed how, in one of the pictures, a silhouette resembles Lysandre. As Lysandre started repairing Trevor's Holo Caster, Trevor felt very nervous and was wondering if he could ask Lysandre if he is the man on the picture. Lysandre gave Trevor the Holo Caster and wanted to see Trevor's pictures. Trevor hesitated, so Lysandre sent his Pokémon to intimidate Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. A woman arrived and stopped Lysandre, allowing Trevor to pull his friends into the men's restroom. They noticed the woman was Diantha, the Kalos Champion. Diantha was displeased about Lysandre, who intimidated the children, hardly considering that an act of beauty. Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to protect the children. Lysandre claimed everyone has their view of beauty, thinking Diantha was the most beautiful when she starred at one of the movies. Lysandre was called by Xerosic, who found the Xerneas tree. Lysandre gave the Holo Caster to Trevor and left, feeling this world needs "the chosen ones" to preserve its beauty. Lysandre left on his Gyarados, claiming "it is also one of the chosen ones". Stopping for a break, Trevor sent a message to the Professor. Trevor also thought of Lysandre, who repaired his Holo Caster.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie When Malva was getting prepared to move the Xerneas tree, she stood by Lysandre's portrait with a Pyroar, claiming she's the best woman "to match his qualities".X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Diantha confronted Malva, who explained their boss saw the world was in danger and took the "chosen ones" by his side, since he could not save everyone.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen After Celosia retrieved the Key Stone from Korrina, per Malva's request, Xerosic placed the Key Stone onto a ring and gave to Lysandre. Lysandre equipped his gear, ready to absorb Xerneas' energy.X&Y029: Quilladin Stands Lysandre continued to absorb Xerneas' energy until X arrived. Lysandre was slightly surprised X came alone and introduced himself as the boss of Team Flare, then sent his Mienfoo and Pyroar to battle X's Quilladin and Charmeleon. X asked Lysandre why did he bring so much suffering and took Korrina's Key Stone and was told Lysandre wishes for a more beautiful world; those actions were needed to bring harmony to the world. Lysandre smiled and pressed the Key Stone, Mega Evolving his Gyarados.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes Lysandre saw as X sent all his Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, yet did not press his Key Stone. Knowing he shouldn't let his guard down, Lysandre had his Pokémon attack. Mega Gyarados bit Elec, who electrocuted Mega Gyarados with Wild Charge. X noticed Mega Gyarados took less damage that a normal Gyarados would and knowing Gyarados inflicted more damage with Bite, suspected its' type was / , impressing Lysandre for this observation. As the alarm rang, Lysandre got distracted and soon realized X Mega Evolved his Kanga, whose child attacked his Mega Gyarados, while Elec, with his Lightning Rod ability, took the electricity from the absorber. X was angry, since he was "taking" what Team Flare had stolen in the first place. After the tree transformed into an actual Xerneas, Lysandre came on a platform and took out an key, unlocking the Ultimate Weapon and activating it, which started to hover over the three stones at Geosenge Town.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes After Shauna, Tierno and Trevor arrived to Lysandre's chamber, they noticed Lysandre and his Mega Gyarados, who managed to defeat X and his Pokémon. Trevor became angry and, after being lifted to the platform by Clemont's Aipom Arm, demanded Lysandre to pull out the key from the Ultimate Weapon. Lysandre dared Trevor to battle him and take the key, if Trevor was "the chosen one". Trevor was furious, claiming he does not want to be "the chosen one" and had Flabébé fire out Solar Beam on Lysandre, who disappeared, after the attack.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Lysandre knew the Ultimate Weapon was fired, claiming their plan was a success and let the children escape on Xerneas. However, Xerosic was soon reported and told only the cities were damaged and not a single life was lost. This infuriated Lysandre, but was explained by AZ the children, who pulled the key in time, the Gym Leaders, who pushed the "bud" form, Xerneas, who absorbed a bit of its own energy stored in the absorber and Lysandre himself, who fired the weapon at 70% capacity, were the reasons the plan had failed. Lysandre pointed out those were odd words from AZ, the king, who ruled Kalos 3000 years ago and proposed an alliance. AZ refused, making Lysandre believe AZ's heart "is too weak for such grand plans".X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Xerosic found the Pokémon Village as a suitable territory for Team Flare's plans. Shortly after Lysandre entered the village, he sensed someone was watching them. The Pokémon at the village, despite being mistreated by humans, didn't pay attention to Team Flare. Lysandre found out it was due to their protector, Mewtwo, who watched over the village.X&Y042: Yveltal Steals Lysandre was training at the Pokémon Village. Xerosic came to report something, but Malva shushed him. After his training was over, Malva gave Lysandre a towel. Lysandre was thankful Malva has found a Key Stone, as well as Yveltal, to aid Team Flare. Malva was flattered, but frowned when Lysandre asked about Diantha. Malva replied Diantha was killed and her corpse was rotting. Lysandre was told about Professor Sycamore, so Malva told they could've gone to the Lysandre Cafe. However, Xerosic noted Sycamore posted his two assistants, Sina and Dexio, to watch over it. Lysandre ordered them both to stay at the Pokémon Village and left.X&Y035: Scizor Defends The day before the assault on the Pokémon Village, X had a dream where he and his Pokémon were beaten by Lysandre. Lysandre, however, spoke to Xerosic about Essentia. Lysandre stated he gave Xerosic all the freedom about the suit project, but Essentia had escaped. Thus, Lysandre decided to stop the project. Xerosic tried to complain, but stopped after Lysandre exclaimed he wouldn't repeat himself.X&Y039: Malamar Traps As Mewtwo fought against X and Blue, Lysandre was glad Mewtwo was fighting them. Lysandre urged X and Blue to continue fighting Mewtwo, to weaken it, as Lysandre could capture it later on. Surprisingly, Mewtwo fired Psystrike on Lysandre, who was in shock. Just then, Mewtwo Mega Evolved, as a silhouette was approaching the village. To stop Mewtwo, Lysandre pressed a device, which summoned Zygarde out of the ground. Atop Zygarde was Essentia, whom Team Flare couldn't locate. Lysandre admitted he forced Essentia to take Zygarde, as he removed the limiter from her suit, and made a device that could take control of her, ignoring the status of the person inside. The silhouette earlier approached X and Blue; it was Blaine, who judged Lysandre's will to use science for ill purposes. To stop them, Lysandre commanded through Essentia to have Zygarde use Land's Wrath. Essentia did so, causing Zygarde to attack X, Blue and Blaine. After the attack, Mega Mewtwo stopped moving, hence why Lysandre had Mea Gyarados attack it. Blaine also felt Mega Mewtwo's pain, which impressed Lysandre by their bond. With Zygarde using Camouflage, Lysandre had it attempt to use a sneak attack on Mewtwo. Blaine switched Mewtwo's Mega Stones and evolved it in a different form before Mega Mewtwo blocked Zygarde's Crunch. X went to defeat Essentia, who gave orders to Zygarde. Lysandr had Mega Gyarados attacked X, but Mega Gyarados was hit by Y's Solsol.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered X uncovered Essentia to be Emma, who continued ordering Zygarde to use Dragon Pulse. X managed to persuade Emma to step down and stop taking Lysandre's orders, as she was betraying others by serving Team Flare. Cassius came, wondering what kind of a man was Lysandre that expected Emma to be paid nothing for her work. His Gourgeist used Shadow Ball, which destroyed Lysandre's device. Emma tried to have Zygarde attack Lysandre, whose Mega Gyarados attacked her. Lysandre got Zygarde's Poké Ball and took control of it. With another Land's Wrath, the group was hurt. To stop Lysandre, Y had Solsol bite Lysandre's arm. Lysandre's Pyroar attacked Solsol, who let go of Lysandre's arm, but took the Key Stone away, which reverted Gyarados to its original form. Lysandre was frustrated his Key Stone was taken, but was reminded by Y he stole it from Korrina. To stop her, Lysandre's Gyarados fired Hydro Pump. With Chalmers reporting the absorber was ready, Lysandre made a broadcast throughout Kalos how Team Flare would fire the Ultimate Weapon and banish all the unworthy ones away, to regain Kalos' beauty. Lysandre went to contact someone to meet them at Geosenge Town. However, X gained his attention and used five Key Stones to Mega Evolve his Pokémon. Lysandre was shocked he Mega Evolved five Pokémon, and was even thrilled he had to defeat someone that had so much power. Zygarde unleashed another attack at X's Mega Charizard, but the damage was reduced by Y's Veevee's Misty Terrain.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Lysandre ordered his Pokémon to attack X himself, who only thought of defeating Zygarde. Suddenly, Zygarde was dissolving, as it released green squishy things. X had his Pokémon intensify their attacks, which successfully defeated Zygarde and Lysandre. Lysandre started to fall down; Malva noticed this and went to rescue Lysandre. However, the two fell down on the ground and were seriously injured. Lysandre, lying on the ground, asked if the Ultimate Weapon was activated. Realizing his plan failed, Lysandre wondered why that was the case.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Lysandre was mentioned by Sina and Dexio, as the villain who took control of Zygarde, whose secret formes they wanted to discover.USUM005 Pokémon On hand Temporary See also *Lysandre (anime) *Lysandre (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Flare Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones